1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor package.
2. Background Art
To input differential signals to pad electrodes disposed in an IO cell region of a semiconductor chip in a semiconductor package or output differential signals from the pad electrodes disposed in the IO cell region of the semiconductor chip in the semiconductor package, for example, an inverted signal and a non-inverted signal need to be input to or output from different pad electrodes in the IO cell region.
If pad electrodes on a semiconductor chip for a pair of differential signals are connected to a semiconductor package substrate by bonding wires, lengths of wires for the inverted signal and the non-inverted signal from the pad electrodes on the semiconductor chip to package balls are differ from each other, and characteristics of the differential signals can deteriorate.